<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On My Knees by Ixthalia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812653">On My Knees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixthalia/pseuds/Ixthalia'>Ixthalia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kinky Alphabet [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Bucky Barnes Feels, Butt Plugs, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Precious Peter Parker, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twink Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixthalia/pseuds/Ixthalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*B is for butt plugs, blow jobs, and...well, you know*</p>
<p>Bucky's hopelessly wrapped around Peter Parker's finger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kinky Alphabet [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On My Knees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Full disclosure - this is my <b>very</b> first M/M pairing fic!</p>
<p>Also...I really am trying to make these 1k words or less! I am! But this one...just kinda got away from me! Let's blame it on it being my first time writing M/M! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky couldn’t keep the shit-eating grin from his lips.</p>
<p>This had to be – without a doubt – the best idea he’d ever had.</p>
<p>“Think you ordered enough, Tony?” Steve asked as another load of pizzas was dropped off at the kitchen island.</p>
<p>It was a rare quiet Friday night in at the compound. Everyone had come together and decided on a lazy night of trashy food, beer, and movies.</p>
<p>But Bucky wasn’t hungry. He didn’t want to drink, and he certainly didn’t feel like watching a movie.</p>
<p>“Thor’s here, I decided to play it safe,” Tony defended as the man in question took two boxes off the top and retreated to the couch with a grin, “see?”</p>
<p>No, he’d much rather watch the gorgeous twink across the room who just couldn’t seem to get comfortable in his seat.</p>
<p>
  <em>Aw, baby…</em>
</p>
<p>“What are you going for, kid?” Tony asked Peter, swatting Sam’s hand as he tried to open one of the boxes.</p>
<p>“He’s way over there,” Sam whined, “I’m right here, man; I’m right here and I’m hungry.”</p>
<p>“Boo-hoo,” Tony glanced over his shoulder, “speak now or get stuck with Wanda’s cheese-less horror.”</p>
<p>Wanda’s indignant whine was drowned out by Thor’s boisterous demand for more beer.</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Tick-tock, kid!”</p>
<p>Bucky met Peter’s gaze across the room. His dark eyes were full of irritation, but the way he was biting his lip piqued Bucky’s interest.</p>
<p>
  <em>What a fuckin’ brat…</em>
</p>
<p>Later, when the butt plug was out and Bucky had doted on him, Peter might even agree that it had been a good idea.</p>
<p>But until then, Bucky intended to thoroughly enjoy the situation.</p>
<p>“You okay there, Pete?” he asked, smirking when Tony and Steve turned to look at the young man, “you don’t look so good.”</p>
<p>Tony glared at him, much like a disappointed father ready to scold.</p>
<p>Steve – god bless him – immediately went full mother-hen.</p>
<p>“Should you go to medical?” he asked, “was it that bad hit you took the other day? Peter, if you downplayed that –</p>
<p>“I-I didn’t, sir, really!” Peter managed, his voice shakier than usual, “I-I’m just…um, sore…”</p>
<p>Bucky only <em>just </em>managed to stifle his laugh.</p>
<p>
  <em>This just keeps getting better and better…</em>
</p>
<p>He caught the suspicious glare Natasha shot him from the corner of his eye, but he couldn’t resist.</p>
<p>“Maybe you should try standing,” he rubbed his chin, scratching his scruff to hide his mischievous grin, “stretch it out…”</p>
<p>Peter looked like he wanted to melt into the chair.</p>
<p>Steve looked confused.</p>
<p>Tony…Tony looked mortified.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Natasha drawled, reaching out to grab a slice of pizza, “I bet you’d love to help him with that Buck…”</p>
<p>Tony loudly smacked the top of the pizza boxes.</p>
<p>“Well, then,” he looked disturbed, “everyone serve yourselves –</p>
<p>“Finally,” Sam sighed, quickly grabbing a box.</p>
<p>As Tony retreated – most likely to figure out a way to wipe the last few minutes from his memory – everyone descended upon the pile of pizza boxes. Thor was already back for another box, Wanda had her weird personal pizza, and Steve had gone to join Sam and Natasha.</p>
<p>The fight over what movie to watch began in earnest, leaving Bucky free to ogle Peter.</p>
<p>“So…you took a hit the other day?”</p>
<p>Peter swallowed hard and gave a terse nod.</p>
<p>“Any reason I didn’t hear about that?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuckin’ brat…</em>
</p>
<p>His sweet, gorgeous boy looked wrecked.</p>
<p>Peter had stood but it didn’t appear to be helping his ‘aches’. He was gripping the edge of the counter so tight his knuckles were white, a light sheen of sweat on his brow. His graphic tee seemed to cling to him a bit more, and there was an unmistakable tenting at the crotch of his jeans.</p>
<p>Bucky considered putting him out of his misery. He considered grabbing his hand and dragging him back to his bedroom, locking the door and devoting the next few hours to completely ruining him…but he resisted the urge.</p>
<p>Instead, Bucky grabbed a slice of pizza.</p>
<p>“Hm, maybe next time you’ll mention that a bit sooner…”</p>
<p>Peter tapped his fingertips rapidly on the countertop.</p>
<p>“Bucky…”</p>
<p>Bucky <em>loved</em> it when Peter whined his name. The desperation, the breathlessness…it went straight to his cock.</p>
<p>“Later, baby,” he said quietly, “promise.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Peter was on him the second his bedroom door was closed. He pressed a hurried kiss to Bucky’s lips as he tugged at the bottom of his shirt, desperate to pull it up and off.</p>
<p>“Hmm…Bucky…”</p>
<p>Peter’s petulant whine against his lips made his heart race.</p>
<p>
  <em>My needy little brat…</em>
</p>
<p>Bucky smiled against his lips as he cupped his face, digging his metal fingers into Peter’s curls to keep him from pulling back.</p>
<p>He’d be content to stay as they were a bit longer. There was nothing better than kissing Peter Parker. He was eager and responsive, so sweet and sincere. He might not have come out and said it – neither of them had – but Bucky knew Peter loved him. His movements gave him away; the doe-eyed, love-struck looks Peter gave him, gave him away.</p>
<p>And damnit, Bucky loved him too.</p>
<p>“Please,” Peter managed, breathless against his lips, “you promised…”</p>
<p>He wasn’t good enough for him…but he wanted to be.</p>
<p>“I did,” he nipped Peter’s pouty bottom lip, “strip for me, baby.”</p>
<p>Peter’s delight and relief made him chuckle.</p>
<p>“Eager, baby?”</p>
<p>Peter nodded as he tugged off his shirt and started on his belt buckle.</p>
<p>“Been so hard all night,” Peter grumbled, “forgot how mean you can be…”</p>
<p>Bucky swatted Peter’s hands aside and unlatched his belt buckle, making a show of tugging his zipper down.</p>
<p>“I’m not mean…”</p>
<p>He popped the button of Peter’s jeans, gently grabbed his hips, and slid the material down.</p>
<p>“I’m tryin’ to teach you patience, baby…”</p>
<p>Peter gasped as the fabric grazed his aching, weeping cock.</p>
<p>Bucky licked his lips.</p>
<p>“You’re just a bad student…”</p>
<p>Peter scowled at him and Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle.</p>
<p>“Don’t be like that, baby,” he soothed, shooting him a dark and needy look as he dropped to his knees, “’m just teasing’…”</p>
<p>Peter trembled, awkwardly kicking off the jeans and boxer briefs bunched up at his ankles. He grabbed a fistful of Bucky’s hair, both to steady himself and to root himself in the moment.</p>
<p>“You’re always teasing me though,” Peter sucked in a tight breath as Bucky nuzzled his cock, “Buck…”</p>
<p>Bucky smirked up at him, holding his gaze as he slipped his hand behind his balls, following the cleft of his ass to his goal.</p>
<p>Peter keened as Bucky pressed his fingers against the flat, wide end of the butt plug.</p>
<p>“It’s not teasing if I follow through,” Bucky quipped, applying a bit more pressure to the plug’s end, “and I’d never leave you hanging, baby…”</p>
<p>Peter’s grip on his hair tightened, but Bucky hardly registered the stinging of his scalp.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t get on my knees for just anyone…”</p>
<p>He flicked his tongue over the head of Peter’s cock, licking up the precum that wept from his tip.</p>
<p>The shiver it sent through Peter’s body thrilled him. He was painfully hard and eager to replace the plug in Peter’s ass with something much bigger, but he forced himself to slow down and enjoy the process.</p>
<p>With Peter, it was all amazing.</p>
<p>“This is just for you, baby,” he mumbled, kissing his way down Peter’s length, “just for you…”</p>
<p>He pressed his fingers rhythmically against the plug, creating a slow, shallow thrusting motion that had Peter gasping.</p>
<p>“There you go…”</p>
<p>Bucky carefully grabbed the lip of the plug’s end and slowly twisted it inside of him.</p>
<p>Peter’s knees buckled as the most debauched sound Bucky’d ever heard left him.</p>
<p>“P-P-Please!” he groaned, “B-Bucky…”</p>
<p>“What do you need, baby?”</p>
<p>Peter grasped his shoulder, rocking his hips as Bucky poked and twisted the plug inside of him.</p>
<p>Bucky couldn’t help it, couldn’t resist. He sucked on the head of Peter’s cock, pressing and holding the plug deeper in his ass as he slowly worked more of his length into his mouth.</p>
<p>Peter came with a startled, strained cry.</p>
<p>
  <em>There ya go, baby…</em>
</p>
<p>He swallowed Peter’s cum, humming around his cock.</p>
<p>To his surprise, Peter found his voice quickly.</p>
<p>“I-I-I need you…”</p>
<p>Bucky pulled back and licked his lips.</p>
<p>“You’ve got me.”</p>
<p>
  <em>If only he knew the hold he has on me…</em>
</p>
<p>Peter’s eyes were squeezed shut. The curl of his hair was more pronounced thanks to the sweat from his brow and neck.</p>
<p>Bucky wanted to run his fingers through it.</p>
<p>“I-I need you inside of me,” Peter gasped, “please…Bucky…p-p-please…”</p>
<p>He didn’t need to be told twice.</p>
<p>Bucky quickly stood and wrapped his arms around the desperate, shaking youth. He walked him back toward the bed, pressing messy kisses to his neck as they went.</p>
<p>“I can’t get enough of you, baby,” Bucky mumbled against his warm skin, “<em>fuck</em>…”</p>
<p>Peter whimpered as he fell back onto the bed, the plug no doubt shifting inside of him as he stretched out.</p>
<p>Bucky caught him reaching for the plug as he tugged off his shirt.</p>
<p>“Leave it,” he snapped, “that’s for me to take out, baby.”</p>
<p>Peter bit his lip but stilled his hand.</p>
<p>As Bucky shirked off his jeans and boxer briefs, Peter shifted onto his hands and knees, raising his hips to present himself.</p>
<p>“Buckyyyyy….”</p>
<p>Bucky lightly smacked his ass, urging him forward on the bed so he could crawl on behind him.</p>
<p>“So...that ‘bad’ hit you took the other day,” Bucky began, twisting the plug inside him again, “why didn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p>In truth, Bucky knew Peter really was fine. Aside from a faint bruise on his side and some scrapes on his forearms, Peter was without blemish. But there was something about knowing someone - some <em>piece of shit</em> - touched him, that made Bucky’s blood boil.</p>
<p>A foolish thing, really. Peter fought with them regularly. He was going to get hurt.</p>
<p>But that didn’t mean Bucky was ever going to come to terms with that fact.</p>
<p>“D-Didn’t wanna worry you…”</p>
<p>“Well, worry me,” Bucky countered, lightly tugging on the plug, “you hear me?”</p>
<p>Peter frantically nodded his head.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes…”</p>
<p>Bucky began to slide the plug from Peter’s tight, perfect little hole; biting his lips as the youth keened.</p>
<p>It was the biggest plug he’d taken thus far, about five inches long and two inches wide at its thickest point. Bucky put it to shame, of course, but it did the job when it came to prepping him.</p>
<p>Peter cried and pleaded as Bucky finally pulled it out.</p>
<p>“Be still, baby…”</p>
<p>Bucky kept his buttocks spread.</p>
<p>“Wet and gaping…”</p>
<p>Peter tried to hide his face in the duvet.</p>
<p>“Buck…”</p>
<p>He spit in his hand and slicked up his cock.</p>
<p>Peter was stretched from the plug and slick from the lube they’d used earlier to insert it, but Bucky still wanted to be careful.</p>
<p>He wanted to fuck Peter into the mattress, but he didn’t really want to hurt him.</p>
<p>“Ready, baby?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes!”</p>
<p>Peter arched his back, lifting his ass up.</p>
<p>“P-Please!”</p>
<p>Bucky grabbed Peter’s hip, carefully guiding himself into his stretched hole. He hissed, already dizzy from the warm squeeze of his body.</p>
<p>“Buckyyyyy….”</p>
<p>He held Peter in place, preventing the impatient <em>brat</em> from backing up onto him.</p>
<p>“Be still, baby…”</p>
<p>Peter choked on a sob. He reached back, trying to grab Bucky’s metal hand.</p>
<p>“I-I need you…”</p>
<p>
  <em>He needs to stop being so perfect…</em>
</p>
<p>Bucky grabbed and held his hand.</p>
<p>“You’ve got me, Pete…you’ve got me…”</p>
<p>He watched as his cock slid inside of him, groaning deep when he finally – mercifully – bottomed out.</p>
<p>
  <em>Jesus…fuck…</em>
</p>
<p>Even with the plug having stretch him, Peter was sinfully tight.</p>
<p>“P-Pete,” Bucky’s head lolled back, “fuck, baby…”</p>
<p>They’d been a ‘thing’ for nearly six months. A not-so-secret secret that no one spoke openly about but everyone was fully aware of. Not because Bucky was ashamed. Nothing could be further from the truth.</p>
<p>“B-Baby…sweetheart…”</p>
<p>He didn’t want to trap Peter.</p>
<p>“Oh, god, you’re perfect…”</p>
<p>The breathless, wrecked moan that left him made Bucky’s heart ache.</p>
<p>He’d had been Peter’s first, a fact that still floored him whenever he thought too hard on it.</p>
<p>What the hell did he do to deserve a guy like him?</p>
<p>Bucky leisurely rolled his hips, gently rocking into him. He held his hand as he worked him open, mumbling endless streams of praise as Peter yielded to him.</p>
<p>“I-It feels good,” Peter stammered, “y-y-you feel so good, Buck…”</p>
<p>His words fueled a steadier pace.</p>
<p>“B-Bucky…”</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck, he’s perfect…</em>
</p>
<p>“Please…don’t stop!”</p>
<p>
  <em>T-Too good for me…</em>
</p>
<p>“H-Harder! Please! B-Buck –</p>
<p>Bucky reluctantly let go of Peter’s hand. He braced himself over the smaller man, pressing him into the mattress.</p>
<p>He nipped Peter’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Relax, baby,” he kissed the little red mark he’d left on his skin, “I’ll give you want you want…”</p>
<p>Bucky thrust into him hard, jarring loose a strangled plea that made his toes curl.</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>Peter clenched tight around him, and on the next sharp thrust, Bucky rubbed against his prostate.</p>
<p>He smiled as Peter mewled underneath him.</p>
<p>“Aw, baby…”</p>
<p>Bucky pounded into him.</p>
<p>“P-Please…o-oh, god, yes!”</p>
<p>His thrusts were becoming erratic. More than anything, Bucky wanted Peter to cum again, but he was <em>so</em> close.</p>
<p>“C-Cum!” Peter gasped, “I-I wanna…wanna feel you!”</p>
<p>His sweet words did it.</p>
<p>Bucky grunted, spilling deep inside of him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“You wouldn’t try to hide it if you were hurt, right?” Bucky asked quietly, nuzzled into the crook of Peter’s neck as he held him close.</p>
<p>The bath water was growing cool, and he knew they should be heading to their separate beds, but he couldn’t bring himself to let go of Peter.</p>
<p>The younger man’s back was to his chest, his head resting on his metal shoulder. He was completely relaxed against him; his eyelids having fluttered closed the second he settled in the water.</p>
<p>Peter lazily shook his head, the hint of a smirk on his perfect lips.</p>
<p>Bucky kissed his neck.</p>
<p>“Good,” he ran his hand down Peter’s chest, “and you’ll tell me next time…if there was a close call?”</p>
<p>Bucky wasn’t sure exactly what he was fishing for.</p>
<p>Peter was just a guy he fooled around with.</p>
<p>His dirty, little not-so-secret.</p>
<p>Peter sighed.</p>
<p>“What would that help?” he asked, shifting to look back at him, “you’ll just blame yourself for not being there.”</p>
<p>He had a point, a very good point.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m a fucking idiot…</em>
</p>
<p>Bucky felt awkward and exposed. He rested his chin on Peter’s shoulder, staring at the swirling bubbles atop the water.</p>
<p>“Bucky?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“It means a lot to me,” he began softly, “that you care so much about me. But even if you were always there, you couldn’t protect me from everything. I’m going to get hurt.”</p>
<p>He carefully, sluggishly, twisted in the tub so he was crouched between Bucky’s spread legs; a boyish grin on his lips.</p>
<p>“Comes with the territory,” he draped his arms over Bucky’s shoulders, “but I’ll try to be careful…”</p>
<p>He kissed Bucky lightly.</p>
<p>“Never known you to be careful, baby,” Bucky mumbled as their lips parted, “shacking up with a guy whose spent the last seventy years killing people doesn’t scream ‘careful’…seems kind of dangerous…”</p>
<p>Bucky’s gaze darted from his lips to his dark eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m so fucked…</em>
</p>
<p>“Hmm, I don’t see you like that,” Peter bumped his nose against his, “I feel safe with you…”</p>
<p>Bucky’s chest felt tight.</p>
<p>“I like being with you,” he continued, a slight blush on his cheeks, “and I…I’d kinda like it if our friends knew that I like being with you…”</p>
<p>Bucky couldn’t breathe.</p>
<p>“If…that’s something you’d be okay with?”</p>
<p>Bucky knew what he wanted, but it felt selfish.</p>
<p>He swallowed hard.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to trap you…”</p>
<p>Peter threaded his fingers through his damp hair, a nervous smirk on his lips as he moved to kiss him again.</p>
<p>“I don’t feel trapped with you,” he breathed against Bucky’s lips, “Bucky, I-I…I love –</p>
<p>“You’ve never been with anyone else,” Bucky countered quickly, his heart racing with a panic he hadn’t felt in decades, “you can’t know –</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>Peter peppered kisses over Bucky’s face, continuing down his neck.</p>
<p>“I’m happy,” he sucked a mark on Bucky’s neck, right over his pulse point, “I want to be with you. I love –</p>
<p>Bucky grabbed a fistful of his perfect curls, forcing him to look up.</p>
<p>“Peter…”</p>
<p>Tears had welled in his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Jesus…fuck, he really does…</em>
</p>
<p>Somehow it suddenly became very, very real.</p>
<p>“I do,” Peter whispered, his chin trembling, “do…do you?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p>
<p>But what would the others think?</p>
<p>“Pete…”</p>
<p>“Bucky.”</p>
<p>‘Them’ being a not-so secret <em>thing</em> was one thing…‘them’ being out in the open was another entirely.</p>
<p>Tony would lose his mind. The others wouldn’t let them live it down…</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck it.</em>
</p>
<p>He’d spent decades being tortured and manipulated into doing horrible things. For a long time afterward, he didn’t think he deserved good things. Meeting Peter - loving Peter - was a game changer.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes,” he admitted, “I do…of course I do…”</p>
<p>Peter’s smile was beaming.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>Bucky snorted in amusement.</p>
<p>“Yeah, baby…I do. <em>Fuck</em>, I’d do anything for you,” he cupped the back of his head, keeping him close, “anything.”</p>
<p>“Anything?”</p>
<p>“Anything.”</p>
<p>“Will you be my boyfriend, then?” Peter asked timidly, “please?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys like this one! I intentionally left things hanging at the end because this is *supposed* to be a series of short one-shots, and it felt fitting.</p>
<p>If it's not a big stinker, I'll try to work some more M/M into this series! Thanks so much for reading, leaving kudos, and any and all suggestions for future instalments of this series!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>